Greek Class
by Lady.Luci.Lucifer
Summary: A quick oneshot of Percy and Annabeth in school.


School bells ring at Goode high as an array of personalities, ages and looks walk through the front doors. And in one classroom Mr. Blowfis sits behind his desk with a pen and a stack of paper; marking work.

Then the bell rings again and boy with black hair and sea green eyes stands. Who is this boy? The one and only Percy Jackson, or course! "See yah, Paul!" He says as he walks out the door, shouldering his worn backpack.

"Percy, were at school. Mr. Blowfis, remember?" Paul said before pushing back from the desk and sighing.

Percy smirked and went out of the door, "your goldfish told me its hungry, you need to feed it." He shouted as he walked out.

Now, what lesson was Percy in first? The ultimate lesson for humiliating teachers, students and everyone around him: Greek! Not only did they learn to speak Greek, but they had to learn Greek culture too. What fun it was for Percy as well!

Percy walked through the door to his class and sat down at the front as usual. Then Annabeth walked through the door too. Percy's eyes widened in shock and delight as Annabeth sat beside him. "Take a picture. It'll last longer! I'm here for day," She said smirking.

"Whatever; ready for Greek?" Her smirk widened, becoming more of a grin, yet still a smirk. The teacher walked into the room.

"Today we will be learning about multiple subjects. Due to an unfortunate mixup this lesson has been extended to last the whole day. This will only be temporary." The teacher said, "firstly... Favourite Greek god?"

Multiple hands went up and as the teacher reached Percy and Annabeth, they both smirked and laughed as they answered. The class couldn't understand why, it was like some kind of inside joke, "Poseidon and Athena!"

"Thank you, next We will touch up on some Greek, so I can see what you remember. We will base the lesson on conversation. I need some volunteers?"

Immediately Percy and Annabeth's hands shot up in hopes of trolling the class. And, in Greek, they began.

"So, Percy your mum got any blue cookies in the oven?"

"Unfortunately not, I'm in trouble for provoking the gods again."

"Oh my gods, what happened this time?"

"Guess. It includes cows."

"Hera leave cow poo around the house again?"

"You bet. Hey, remember that time...?"

And the conversation continued, eventually the two were laughing their heads off, sitting down again. They had spoken too quickly for even the teacher to properly understand the conversation and so the class was even more dumbstruck.

For the rest of the time the rest f the class was learning Greek the two talked about CHB in Greek and laughed at little inside jokes. Then the teacher moved on.

"Next: Tartaurus! Now, who can tell me about this place?" Percy and Annabeth considerable paled, and someone at the back of the class explained the place to the rest.

Suddenly Percy started screaming. Annabeth, still awake tried to wake him up after he had fainted and started the dream.

The whole class was staring and the teacher was hesitant in continuing, seemingly deciding to remain silent for the moment. Annabeth started rubbing Percy's back, crying all the while. Ten minutes later he woke up the pair hugged, wiping away tears and noticing the class. And so explanation is given in only four syllables, "PTSD." They stated.

"Moving on..." The teacher tried awkwardly. Eventually they found their voice and said, "perhaps we should learn some more about the Olympians?"

Halfway through the subject, two phones went off. "Hello?" Both Annabeth and Percy said as they answered their phones. With a glance at each other the my listened intently. "Percy! Annabeth! No phones in class! Put it on speaker and let's see what's so important that it had to transpire during my lesson?"

They did as asked reluctantly. "- get here now! We can't hold them back much longer!" The whole class listened intently, already extremely confused. Percy, however did a loud taxi cab whistle and the flap of wings was immediately heard outside. In the meantime, the sounds of a battle were heard through the phone left on. Suddenly a huge animal crashed through the window.

"Blackjack! Come on lets go!" Percy yelled and he and Annabeth jumped on its back. "See yah!"

They weren't back at school the following day, in fact they weren't seen again until years later, when they got married and invited their peers to their wedding.


End file.
